We hypothesize the focal zones of MEG abnormalities will demonstrate significant focal H-MRS abnormalities. Concordance of MEG and H-MRS abnormalities strengthens the probability the region under study is dysfunctional. We hypothesize that MEG-guided H-MRS regions of interest are more likely to show chemical abnormalities than equivalent regions of interest in the contralateral hemisphere or other regions within the same hemisphere chosen merely for consistency across patients.